Camera Man
by gete-virus
Summary: Hinata bertemu dengan sang fotografer/ gak pintar bikin summary / RnR/ warning dlm story/ DLDR!/ Oneshot/ SasuHina


**WARNING: typo(s),AU,OOC,alur gaje,Abal, Mature content**

 **Pairing: SasuHina**

 **Summary :Hinata sang model papan atas bertemu fotografer muda bernama Uchiha Sasuke/ Gak pinter bikin summary T.T/SASUHINA/RnR/DLDR!/**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **FICT INI© GETE-VIRUS**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, I'VE BEEN WARNING YOU!**

Invintation – Yellow Claw ft. Yade Lauren

Hyuga Hinata, siapa yang tak tau dengan nama itu, seorang model papan atas keturunan Perancis Jepang yang sangat terkenal dengan gaya foto yang cukup berani dan sensasional, Hyuga Hinata juga cukup terkenal dengan kemisteriusannya.

"Hinata!" seru sang manajer "Kau tidak lupa, kan?"

"Aku ingat Celine, kau tenang saja _okay_?" senyum Hinata pada manajer yang telah mengawalinya sejak awal dia berkarir di dunia permodelan.

"Aku akan mengantar mu ke hotel yang sudah di tentukan, tapi maaf Gary mengajak ku makan malam jadi ku pikor aku bisa menemani mu untuk pemotretan nanti, maaf ya" ucap sang manajer dengan tangan terkatup

Hinata terkekeh pelan "Kau sudah mengatakan ini kemarin, aku bilang tak apa Celine, jangan sungkan pada ku"

Celine—sang manajer tersenyum lebar sangat senang dengan jawaban Hinata, "Nah, sekarang ayo bersiap, aku akan mengambil mobil sekarang"

Hinata dan Celine keluar bersama setelah sedikit melepas penat di _restaurant_ kesukaan sang model. Setelah mengambil mobil, Celine sang manajer langsung menuju hotel tempat pemotretan seperti yang sudah dijanjikan.

"Ku dengar fotografer kali ini sangat seksi"

Hinata hanya tertaawa renyah menanggapi ucapan Celine,

"Ku dengar dia juga orang Jepang" lanjut Celine lagi,

"Oh? Benarkah?"

"Hmm, ah aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya,oh dan ku dengar kali ini dia sudah meminta mu jadi modelnya 3 kali tapi kau malah menolak karena bulan lalu kau sedang tidak enak bada lalu 2 minggu lalu kau bilang kau ada pertemuan dengan anak pengusaha tv"

"Aku tak bisa menolah pretemuan itu Celine, lagi pula sekarang aku sudah menyetujui pemotretan kali ini kan?"

"Iya Hinata, iya… Nah kita sudah sampai"

Hinata dan Celine turun dari mobil dan langsung masuk kedalam hotel, ke 2 gadis cantik itu masuk ke dalam lift dan Celine menekan angka 3.

"Aku akan menemani mu sampai kamar dan aku akan langsung pergi"

"Baik Celine"

Setelah sampai di lantai 3, Celine langsung menuju kamar nomer 3 sebelah kiri.

 **Tok tok**

 ***krieeet***

" _Hallo,are you Mr,Uchiha?"_

" _Yes, come in, please"_

Hinata mengikuti Celine di belakang gadis berambut _blonde_ itu dengan sedikit dag dig dug, ternyata benar kata Celine, _the photographeris so hot, no, he's extremely hot._

"Nah, Uchiha, dia adalah Hyuga Hinata, model mu kali ini"

"Hn, perkenalkan nama ku Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke" Sang fotografer mengulurkan tangannya pada sang model, Hinata menyambut tangan Sasuke dan dengan goyangan ringan ia menjawab perkenalan sang fotografer, namun tanpa Celine lihat tangan besar sang fotografer sedikit mengelus lengan putih sang model.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya tuan Uchiha, aku tidak bisa menemani model ku karena aku sebenarnya ada janji, jadi aku akan menitipkan mode ku pada mu, jam 8 malam aku akan menjemputnya"

"Sebenarnya, jika kau berkenan aku bisa mengantar model mu ke rumahnya dengan salamat tanpa lecet sedikit pu, bagaimana?" Sasuke melirik sedikit pada sang model yang berdiri di depannya

"Um, bagaimana Hinata?" Celine terlihat menunggu jawaban dari Hinata tentang tawaran Sasuke

"Aku tak keberatan kalau tuan Uchiha mau repot-repot mengantarkan ku"

"Oke! Baiklah tolong jaga model ku ya, tuan Uchiha"

Celine memeluk Hinata dan berpamitan pada Hinata dan Sasuke untuk pergi.

.

.

Hinata duduk di sofa berwarna coklat muda yang ada di kamar itu dengan tenang, koper kostumnya sudah terletak di atas kasur kamar,

"Jadi, darimana kita harus mulai?" Hinata mulai memecah keheningan

"Um, ini.." Sasuke menunjukkan backless dress berwarna hitam pada Hinata

"Hmm, dress yang sangat seksi, _huh"_

" _it's an adult pictorial miss"_ Sasuke menyinggungkna senyumnya, Hinata berdiri hendak mengambil dress yang Sasuke pegang

"Segeralah berganti baju mu nona, atau mau ku bantu memasangkan nya?"

Hinata terkekeh pelan "Kau tak perlu repot repot tuan Uchiha". Sasuke tersenyum dengan jawaban sang model

.

Sasuke menyiapkan kameranya diatas meja, tak lama keluar Hinata dari ruangan kecil, tatapan tajam Uchiha Sasuke tak luput sedikit pun dari sang model

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Hinata sedikit tak nyaman dengan tatapan sang fotografer

Kaki jenjang Sasuke mendekat pada sang model dan berdiri dibelakang Hinata "Tidak hanya saja…" tangan sang fotografer meraba halus punggu putih di depannya dan memakaikan kalung bandul panjang pada Hinata

"Agar foto mu terlihat lebih cantik"

" _Oh, really?"_

" _Yes, and you look great now_?" bisik Sasuke dan membuat sedikit Hinata merinding

" _Thank you"_

" _No problem, and you can sit there miss"_

Setelah Hinata duduk dan mengambil beberapa foto, Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk istirahat sebentar sebelum masuk ke sesi foto selanjutnya.

"Kau tau, kau sungguh cantik dengan dress itu" Kekeh Sasuke

"Aku tak terlalu suka dengan backless dress, aku risih dengan tangan lelaki yang suka meraba punggung ku" Sasuke sedikit merasa tersindir dengan ucapan sang model

"Oh, maafkan aku kalau aku telah membuat mu risih dengan perlakuan ku"

Hinata terkekeh pelan "Tapi kau tau, aku sangat suka ketika kau menyentuh ku" dengan itu Hinata berdiri dan mengganti bajunya meniggalkan Sasuke dengan _freeze_ sedikit mencerna perkataan sang model.

"Berengsek" Sasuke mengumpat kecil dengan senyuman di wajahnya

.

.

Tak begitu lama Hinata kembali dari ruangan kecil, kini hanya dengan pakaian dalam

"Merah tak akan pernah salah untuk mu nona", tanpa bicara apa-apa Hinata beranjak ke tempat tidur besar di tengah kamar itu. Hinata kembali berpose dan Sasuke mengambil gambar dari tepi kasur

"Sekarang aku akan mengambil gambar dari atas"

"Silahkan"

Sasuke naik ke atas kasur menindih sang model tepat diatas perut bertumpu pada lututnya, Sasuke mengambil gambar dengan tenang,

"Kau tau, aku tak suka warna merah" jeda sedikit Hinata tersenyum lembut pada kamera.

" _Why?"_

"Mereka terlalu berani" jawab Hinata lagi, tangan mungil Hinata meraba kedua paha sang fotografer " _I prefer nude"_ ucapnya sedikit sensual.

Sasuke mengernyit dengan jawaban berani sang model

" _I mean nude color, sir"_ jelas sang model yang telah sedikit berhasil menggoda sang fotografer

"Aku tak keberatan jika kau berfoto telanjang nona"

"Haha benarkah?"

"Tapi, hanya untuk koleksi ku saja, bagaimana?" sebenarnya Sasuke hanya bercanda tapi,

" _Deal"_ jawab sang model

" _Wait,_ kau tak bercanda?"

"Kenapa? Bukan kah kau menawari begitu? Aku yakin kau memiliki puluhan foto telanjang model mu, benarkan Sasuke?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil "Aku tak pernah tertarik memfoto wanita telanjang nona"

" _What about me?"_

Sasuke masih tertahan di atas perut sang model.

" _You're the special one"_

" _Bullshit"_

" _Every man says bullshit, Hinata"_

" _I know right, so? Nude?"_

"Ku piker foto telanjang tak ada dalam perjanjian ku dengan Celine, aku tak bisa membayar mu cukup untuk foto telanjang"

"Aku member mu bonus untuk ini"

"Bukan kah ini bonus yang terlalu besar?" Sasuke masih ragu melakukan foto telanjang pada Hinata.

"Begini saja, aku setuju untuk _nude,_ sebagai bayarannya kau bisa mentraktir ku kopi besok malam"

"Kopi? Baiklah, _deal"_ Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan member sedikit waktu pada Hinata untuk melepas semua pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan tadi. Dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang Hinata kembali merebahkan dirinya dan menuggu sang fotografer memotret dirinya.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat suka dengan bonus ini tapi…"

Sasuke berjalan menuju kasur besar dan melepas kancing kemejanya, menampilan bentuk tubuh lelaki sempurna dengan otot otot perut yang terbentuk, ia duduk di tepi kasur dan menuntun Hinata untuk duduk dan mengancingkan kemeja putihnya pada sang model.

"Aku tak bisa, maaf kan aku" ucap Sasuke "Tapi kita bisa berfoto bersama" Sasuke menoleh kearah kiri kasur, Hinata mengikuti pandangan sang fotografer, ia melihat cermin besar terpampang di dinding sebelah kiri

"Biar aku ambil kamera dulu"

Sasuke beranjak mengambil kamera "Duduklah di dekat ku" Hinata memposisikan dirinya disamping Sasuke agar terlihat di pantulan cermin, Sasuke mengambil beberapa gambar dengan Hinata di sampingnya, Hinata pun berpose bersandar pada bahu telanjang lelaki di sampingnya

"Sasuke" Hinata memanggilnya "Hn?" Sasuke menoleh kearah sang model

 **Cup**

Hinata mengecup kecil bibir sang fotografer

"Kau telah bekerja keras hari ini" Ucap sang model

Sasuke menaruh kamera ke sampingnya, tangan besarnya ia taruh di pipi sang model, mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang model dan melumat bibir merah merekah sang model, ciuman mereka tak berlangsung lama, hanya ciuman dalam dan penuh rasa.

" _You too"_

 _._

 _._

Jam sudah menunjuk kan jam 8.30 malam saat Hinata dan Sasuke masih asik berbincang tentang kehidupan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dengan Hinata menjadikan paha Sasuke sebagai bantalannya

"Sudah malam, aku akan mengantar mu sekarang"

"Sekarang?"

"Hn"

Hinata bangun dan melihat sekeliling, mata rembulanya stop di dress nya yang ia kenakan sebelum pemotretan tadi

"Aku akan menuggu mu disini"

"Baiklah"

Setelah 5 menit, Hinata sudah siap dengan baju rapinya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja putih dan jaket kesayangannya. Setelah mengambil mobil, 2 orang itu tak banyak bicar, hanya sesekali melirik satu sama lain dan kembali fokus kejalanan yang penuh dengan pejalan kaki. Rumah Hinata dan hotel memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit, setelah berbincang kecil Hinata turun dari mobil dan pamit pulang

"Hinata, tunggu!" Seru Sasuke dan berlari kecil kearah Hinata

"Besok kau ada jadwal atau janji?"

"Tak ada" geleng Hinata

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menjemput mu jam 5 sore, bagaimana?"

"Untuk?"

" _For some coffee and nude?"_

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Hn, baiklah… _I'll wait you then"_

" _Good"_

" _Bye"_

" _Wait!"_ Sasuke menahan tangan mungil sang model

 **Cup**

Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir merah sang model, " _Bye"_

 **END**

 **Huwooo apa iniiii**

 **Maafin author kalo ini gaje, gak nyambung, dan anehT.T maafin yaa sumpah bingung juga kenapa mau nulis ini fict wehehehe**

 **Kemarin sebenernya ga sengaja nonton MV Yellow Claw yg judulnya Invitation daaaan suka banget sama jalan ceritanya jadii author bikin cerita alur hampir sama saeperti yg di MV hanya beberapa scene sedikit diubah, dan juga fict ini sepertinya banyak narasi ya daripada dialog T.T ah gagal sudah saya bikin fic.**

 **TAPI**

 **Biarpun gagal author tetap minta dukung reader semua yaa tolong REVIEW YA~ biar author tau kalian suka apa ngga sama fict aneh ini huhuhu**

 **Sudah dulu ya, THANKS FOR READING, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo**


End file.
